<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Round and Round by Antares10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260276">Round and Round</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10'>Antares10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Banned-Together-Bingo-2020 fics [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Olsen-banden | The Olsen Gang (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo, Egon and the director are kinda friends, Egon is in jail, Egon might not have his life together, Gen, Jail, Prison, Prompt: Prisoners with Info, but he is weirdly happy with it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares10/pseuds/Antares10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Egon Olsen is in Prison. It's nothing new. Not the first and not the last time it will happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Banned-Together-Bingo-2020 fics [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Round and Round</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Egon Olsen was not a stranger to prison. Quite the opposite. Really, after all these years, all the plans, the glorious victories, the deeply cutting failiurs...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's almost like coming home now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Egon was not a man who lives in the past. Usually it was always the next thing for him. Forget the mistakes, learn from it, make a better plan next time. Repeat the circle. Gain information, make a plan, get everything they need, play with the human nature to be lazy and curious and never to think outside a box.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He broke into the best secure locations with children toys and a vegetarian meal. His plans were nearly flawless...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, to be honest... only nearly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Egon looked at the man who was sharing a cell with him this time. Not a cold-blooded killer or real criminal. No, no, never that. The director of this prison was just as much a part of Egon's life and almost a friend as were the bars, the cheap soap and the three warm meals a day he would get. He always put Egon together with much more mellow but maybe even worse people than he was.</p>
<p><br/>Tax evaders, liars, con artist, scammers, people who gambled to high and fell to low and who didn't had enough political currency to buy their way out of a punishment but enough to get a few months in a nice prison and be a free man afterwards.</p>
<p><br/>And the director... well, maybe he knew, maybe he didn't, but he always gave Egon a new spark like this. A new idea, a new scheme. A new dream to become rich.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(A dream Egon, if really honest to himself, never really wanted. He lived for the thrill, for the plan to come together, to hear Benny cry out his excitement, for Kjeld to look overjoyed at the prospect of providing for his family. Egon never had anything to go back to or to work towards. Maybe that was why he kept trying this way, always the same way, even if he knew he would end up right where he started each time just to start the circle anew again.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don't really look like a criminal belonging here”, said his cell-mate and Egon nodded, lighting up his cigar as he leaned back in his chair.</p>
<p><br/>“You don't either.” he answered, offering the other man one of his cigars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Friends with the wardens?”, the man asked and Egon felt himself grinning just a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Better. The director.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well... give him my best regards then.” said the man. “Hansen is the name. A pleasure to meet you, Mister...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Olsen. Egon Olsen.” said Egon, brain already picking apart the whole interaction, scanning the man, comparing the name he heard with what he new about the latest scandal in the political world. A new plan was forming. “To good friendship, my good sir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To a pleasant future.” Hansen answered and they continued to smoke together in silent solidarity, a game both of them probably had played a million times already setting up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Information and favors, getting all the little pieces for the bigger picture. Yes, soon Egon will have a new plan, would meet up with Benny and Kjeld, would try to chase a dream with them, would succeed and fail, celebrate and wallow in misery and probably would end up right in the same cell with a different cell-mate who would spark the same spark again, all again, all over, round and round.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And he wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Banned Together Bingo 2020, prompt: Prisoners with Info. <br/>Okay, I had some ideas for this. Bucky of the MCU doing time and going through rehab. Iris from Phoenix Wright doing stuff. Kristoph from Apollo Justice doing stuff... but in the end? This one-short kinda wrote itself before I could even do an outline of the other ideas I had. So I wrote this. <br/>Egon Olsen is a fascinating character in the movies. His plans are genius but... they almost always fail and the movies give us a lot of hints that his prison-stays aren't that bad on him and that he doesn't really care about the money in the first place. He always comes back with a plan and he ALWAYS comes back to Benny and Kjeld.... So I think it's really just about DOING the plan for him. <br/>Anyway, he always meets somebody in prison who gives him all the information he needs and the circle starts anew. (And it's my personal headcanon that the director is rather fond of Egon and does this in the knowledge that Egon would a) enjoy the company and b) end up right where he started in the end)<br/>So yeah, prisoners with info. <br/>(Also everybody go and watch the movies, they are hilarious.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>